Antes de morir
by Dawn Thief
Summary: Antes de morir el salvador de la humanidad reflexiona... por salvar miles de vidas, la suya no tenía sentido… tal vez nunca lo tuvo... El tenia el derecho... a menos esta vez... debia ganarle algo a la vida... al menos el derecho a morir... al menos eso... aunque fuese lo primero y lo ultimo que hiciera


Corrió como nunca antes había corrido… disparo como nunca antes había disparado… ayudo como nunca antes había ayudado… peleo con horrores con los que nunca antes había peleado… evito la destrucción del mundo como nunca antes la había evitado… se salvó como nunca antes se había salvado… y más importante… salvo a gente como nunca antes había salvado… pero sus días de gloria quedaron en el pasado…

Hace tiempo había colgado la capa de superhéroe y la había remplazado con aquella odiosa bata blanca… hace tiempo había cambiado las armas por la quimioterapia… hace tiempo dejo la aventura por el reposo… hace tiempo dejo los peligros de su vida por una más tranquila… por salvar miles de vidas, la suya no tenía sentido…

Pero ahora era innegable que se encontraba solo en aquella camilla del hospital… ahora, en sus 65 años, las perdidas y el vacío pasaban factura… ya no sabía si era el cáncer o la soledad lo que lo estaba matando de a poco… de alguna forma entendía los ambiciosos planes de su excapitán, deseaba tener tal poder en sus manos… inmortalidad, ser un dios… en cambio no tenía nada.

¿Hace cuanto que había muerto su hermana?… ¿hace cuánto que Alomar había formado una vida?… ¿hace cuanto que Jill prefirió morir a recordar lo que había hecho?… ¿hace cuanto que Kennedy había desaparecido entre las sombras con su amada Wong?… ¿hace cuanto que Burton reinicio su vida con aquella pequeña?… ¿hace cuánto que Birkin no lo visitaba?… ¿hace cuanto que perdió la noción del tiempo?…

Rio sarcástico para sus adentros al ver la cruel ironía que la vida le proporcionaba:

Peleo contra miles de criaturas... venció a los enemigos más difíciles… lucho contra tantos y tan diferentes virus que ya no era capaz de recordarlos y ahora… ahora moriría de un maldito tumor en el cerebro… según los médicos no era producto de ningún virus… era cáncer, uno agresivo que se había desarrollado por años, uno que él había pasado por alto.

Reflexiono sobre los 3 años que llevaba en internado en terapia intensiva, se dio cuenta de la dura realidad:

No todos los héroes mueren de capa… el protagonista no siempre tiene un final feliz… la estrella del show al final queda sola… los cargo, puestos y obras se quedan en la tierra… para convertirte en un ídolo debes morir… con el tiempo los ideales se olvidan, se van contigo… la soledad suele proclamarse reina y la melancolía puede ser fatal en personas que han perdido tanto como él.

Sintió algo que le carcomía el estómago… tal vez era el cáncer haciendo metástasis pero dudaba que pudiera sentir eso y si era posible que doliera tan poco… el dolor se intensifico poco a poco… llego a un punto que era imposible de soportar, trato de gritar pero de su boca solo salió un suspiro perdido… se abrazó el estómago con ambas manos antes de que el dolor bajase…

Paso un rato y el dolor de estómago paso a la cabeza… ahí era normal el dolor, ahí era normal que sintiera como si algo lo estuviera matando cruel y duramente… volvió a recordar el pasado… de un momento a otro deseo que Wesker lo hubiese matado en alguna de las muchas oportunidades que tuvo… que lo hubiese convertido en una de las muchas criaturas que los virus eran capaces de crear… para así, al menos, no tener que pasar por el suplicio por el que estaba pasando.

Por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos… palabras nunca pronunciadas… cosas que siempre oculto… arrepentimientos secretos… codicias sórdidas… las tantas cosas que no vivió… y el dolor único y perpetuo de una vida vacía… de haber hecho lo que todos esperaban que hiciera y no lo que el anhelaba hacer… se maldijo, maldijo a Wesker, maldijo a todos… después se disculpó mentalmente y se justico haciendo ahínco en que todos los condujeron a este espantoso final… a este final de soledad, al mal final de una vida mal vivida…

Aíslo los recuerdos, los pocos recuerdos, en que era realmente feliz… se dio cuenta de que nada, ninguno de sus recuerdos, eran de su adultez… todos se remontaban a la corta infancia que tuvo, a las vagas memorias de unos padres desconocidos… se dio cuenta, ahora más que antes, que su vida no tenía sentido… tal vez nunca lo tuvo.

Duró quimérico un buen rato… pensando en lo que no fue y pudo ser… pensando en alianzas que iban en contra de todo lo que hizo… pero que le "garantizaban" en no estar en esa cama.

Se puso colérico al pensar en lo que fue y ni siquiera trato de cambiar… se arrepintió de cada cosa, de haber metido a su hermana en todo eso… de nunca haberle dicho a Jill lo que sentía…de que antes que pasara todo no haber encarado a Wesker… estaba cansado de que todos los que se acercaran a él terminaran muertos o heridos.

Estaba cansado de que el destino decidiera como y donde debía vivir… Estaba cansado de que ya se había decidido como moriría… él no podía aceptarlo… al menos eso debía ganarle a la vida… debía ganar el derecho a morir como quisiera…

Vio atentamente la hora del reloj… eran las 3:45 AM, hora en la que ya estaba acostumbrado a estar despierto cada noche… dio un suspiro largo y ahogado… se resignó, por un momento, a quedarse en cama… pero al siguiente minuto se decido a levantarse… por su mente paso un pensamiento idílico y peligroso…

Por alguna razón no podía aguantar la ira… y se decidió como nunca antes lo había hecho… el diría como y cuando iba a morir… y para él, ese día por fin había llegado…

Por fin… Chris Redfield, el salvador de la humanidad… estaba decidido, no… estaba listo… para caer en los brazos de la muerte… de aquella muerte que tanto anhelaba la llegada del mayor de los Redfield… que tanto anhelaba el ultimo trofeo que le faltaba a su pedestal…

Y Redfield, como nunca... estaba listo para rendirse… para entregarse voluntariamente a aquello de lo que tanto había huido… porque al fin, al menos en el ocaso de su vida podría decidir algo por el mismo… incluso si ese algo era la muerte… incluso si ese algo era lo último que decidiese… era su deseo y por una sola vez… nadie podría negárselo, nadie podría oponerse… nadie podría decirle que hacer… nadie podría decirle que no lo hiciera… y la decisión ya estaba tomada…

 _ **¿Fin?**_


End file.
